Super Naruto
by Narutario
Summary: After the Kyuubi was sealed into our favorite little blond, Sarutobi used a dimension seal to transport Naruto into... the mushroom kingdom! Naruto/Mario xover NarutoXOC


Disclaimer: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay

Disclaimer: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! My first disclaimer ever. Though…that's probably not good. Oh well, at least I own Naruto…WAIT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO breaks down into tears

In a clearing strewn with ripped trees and unearthed soil, a battle that would be known about far and wide to everyone, and known in the history books as well was going on. A shinobi village of great prestige, Konoha, had its leader, Minato Namikaze AKA the Yondaime, on top of his summon the great toad leader, Gamabunta. They were locked in a mutual agreement of buttkicking with one of the most powerful beings out there, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One fighting to protect his village, one for reasons unknown.

"Damnit Bunta, why won't the freaking fox just die already!" the blond leader yelled to his companion as they backed up madly to dodge an incoming fireball. His hair flailed around as the wind wind resistance tugged on it. He was already singed in several places, and tired to boot.

"It's a demon, stupid gaki, it won't just keel over like that!" the super-toad yelled back, before dodging the same aforementioned fireball. All around them, trees had fallen over like toothpicks, something that could be dealt with later, for their village was of more concern since they had almost backed into it.

"Bunta, he almost backed us up to the village," the blonde screamed. Then added in a whisper, "I' gonna use the seal!" He then started doing handseals. "SHIKI FUUIN!" he screamed as the ghostly hands of the Shikigami tore into the demon fox.

"**What, what is happening?! Augggggghhhhhh!" **the demon roared with hatred as his soul was sealed away somewhere.

(")

Sarutobi, a man of few words (and many old-people freckles) was standing over a crib wearily watching a baby with bright blue eyes and yellow, spiky hair cry as the demon fox was sealed into its stomach in the form of an array of black signs slowly being ingrained into his belly. He sighed and placed a letter in the baby's crib, along with a strange tri-pronged kunai. He started making handseals before slamming his hands on a large seal array surrounding the crib. In a flash of white light, the crib disappeared along with the baby. _I hope this dimension seal works,_ thought the old man wearily before turning around and walking out of the room, tears unshed glittering in his eyes.

(")

Princess Peach was taking a walk with her new husband, Mario. They were gently strolling across the grounds in front of the Mushroom Kingdom castle by the lake shimmering the beautiful reflection of the moon. There was a light breeze perfect for a night stroll. They were talking about various things like what to do about the notorious Bowser, and about the newly added criminals. That is, until, they saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish, my-a princess." Mario suggested.

"I wish… that we could have a child of our own soon," said Peach longingly.

Just then, in an amazing amount of coincidence only an author or a movie producer can generate, a bright flash filled the grounds and sky, and a crib appeared in front of the astonished couple. Peach leaned over the crib, to see a baby with blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks adorning each cheek. Then she saw the letter, which was placed carefully beside the baby. As she picked it up and read it, her eyes widened, and she gave the letter to Mario. He also read it and was equally surprised. Peach then picked up the baby looking at it lovingly.

"This is my wish taken physical form, Mario. This is our new little Naruto."

1rst AN: ummm, yeah thats the prologue. hope u like it so far. Sorry about the length but its my first fic so... meh. I might not update that fast cause I suck at typing and our main pc's in the shop. So heres how Im gonna do this. This first story will be written by me. almost a 0 percent chance of polls and stuff. My 2nd story, however (probably the sequal after this story is done cause I suck at multitasking also) will be largely influenced by readers, but dont think that doesnt mean I hate reviews. But, dont leave meaningless flames. I dont care if it is the worst flame in the world, as long as it improves my writing. Sorry if I sound mean.

Jiffy


End file.
